


im sorry i couldnt accept your feelings

by Anonymous



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Charles Eyler/Anri Warhol
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	im sorry i couldnt accept your feelings

anri lay on her bed, staring at her phone. she anxiously kicked her legs around as she watched the three dots bounce up and down. charles was typing. typing typing typing. as much as she refuses to admit it, messages from eyler always brightened up her day one way or another. most of their conversations were just banter between the two, anri telling charles about the latest gossip, or charles telling anri about his novel (or vincents). whatever charles had to say, anri was interested in it. she was..drawn to him. she liked him.

[15:27] charlotte: i just posted my new chapter. i hope he likes it.

[15:27] anri: i'm sure he'll love it! even if the amount of gore is, uh

[15:27] anri: a lot.

[15:29] charlotte: haha

[15:29] charlotte: you've no room to judge me though, queen of blackmail

[15:30] anri: hey

[15:30] anri: i do that to keep myself safe. you're just part of the vincent circlejerk community

[15:31] charlotte: okay, fair i guess

anri was..happy. at first she was downright terrified of eyler. his kindness was unnatural. surely he had an ulterior motive? he wouldn't be the first boy that would be after her. it was until she discovered charles drawings did she realize that eyler was..like her in a way. two awkward and cautious teenagers trying to survive school. a pang of regret hit her at the realization, that she had been harassing him all year for no good reason. anri decided to try and get on better terms with eyler from then on.

and this is where it ended up. constantly messaging charles, picking up on his preferences, reading into the things he liked, until she built up enough confidence to ask him out. it'd be subtle. unnoticeable. she didn't want to look..desperate. boys didn't like desperate girls, or so she had heard. when charles simply nodded his head with an "okay" she felt fireworks burst in her. maintaining an unmoved face, she nodded back, and thus began their not-so-play-pretend relationship.


End file.
